Assembling and dis-assembling the components of endless track chains are often difficult, time consuming, and noisy tasks. The machines used for these tasks are generally quite large, are difficult to operate, and are generally slow in performing the repetitive work functions. Most prior art track press machines utilize a pair of horizontally opposed fluid powered rams for pressing the track chain components together for assembly, or apart, for dis-assembly. Because of the large forces required, the fluid powered rams are generally quite large, and therefore move rather slowly, thereby increasing the time of each work cycle.
One type of track press machine for performing the dis-assembly and re-assembly operations on endless track chains is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,346, issued Jan. 29, 1963, to V. K. Quarve et al. In this patent, a frame and support structure is formed of a plurality of channel shaped beams which are joined together in some manner. Castings are positioned on each end of the support structure and are connected to each other by upper and lower centrally located tie rods. A large diameter cylinder and ram assembly are associated with each end casting, and are supplied with fluid from a fluid reservoir and pump located at one end of the support structure. Because the fluid cylinders are quite large, and are supplied by a single fluid tank located at one end of the machine, the movement of the rams will be rather slow, thereby lengthening the work cycle time.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.